No limite da espera – 2ª temporada
by Dasf-chan
Summary: Após retornarem do inferno de Hades, os cavaleiros de bronze se recuperam e os de ouro são revividos. Modificações nos cosmos dos protetores de Athena, especialmente de Shun de Andrômeda, exigem treinos diferenciados. Algumas novas habilidades permanecem latentes. Existem limite para esses novos dons? O quanto podemos esperar deles? Alguns ultrapassam o limite da espera.
1. Chapter 1 - Um sopro de renovação

**No limite da espera - 2a Temporada Autor(es): ~Dasf-chanSinopse**

Após retornarem do inferno de Hades, os cavaleiros de bronze se recuperam e os de ouro são revividos. Modificações nos cosmos dos protetores de Athena, especialmente de Shun de Andrômeda, exigem treinos diferenciados. Algumas novas habilidades permanecem latentes. Existem limite para esses novos dons? O quanto podemos esperar deles? Alguns ultrapassam o limite da espera.  
Fanfic continuação de "No limite da espera – 1ª Temporada".

 **Aviso Legal**  
Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 **Índice**

1 - Um sopro de renovação

2 - Um pouco de paz

3 - As aparências enganam

4 - Missão aos cavaleiros de ouro

5 - Mágoa contida do Cisne

6 - Laços de amizade

7 - Irmãos superprotetores

8 - O início dos treinamentos

9 - Sentimentos raros

10 - O misterioso Mestre Indiano

11 - Caminhos ilusórios

12 - Sentimentos de fogo

13 - Sonhos de gelo

14 - Equilíbrio de emoções

15 - Um sorriso, apenas

16 - Culpa e remorso

17 - Brilho sob a forja

18 - Aparente paz

19 - Vingança

20 - O poder do perdão

21 - Epílogo

 **1\. Um sopro de renovação**

 **Do final do "Capítulo 20 – Uma nova etapa", da 1ª temporada da Fanfic "No limite da espera"**

Os limites haviam sido quebrados por uma imensa força altruísta, sobrepujando inclusive as regras olimpianas. Não havia mais espera, seus cavaleiros estavam em segurança. Athena podia descansar tranquila como a muito tempo não foi possível, sob espaço profundo do céu da Grécia salpicado de estrelas.

Seus cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze estavam seguros em seu Santuário e o suave vento da madrugada de outono trazia, junto com a nova estação, novos ares, mudanças e o vislumbrar de uma nova etapa de aprendizado para os servidores fiéis de Athena. O chão do Templo ainda guardava as marcas da cerimônia que havia sido realizada; o cheiro de sangue misturado com os aromas de alecrim e sálvia ainda permaneceriam naquele local por muito tempo.

Iniciava-se a primeira madrugada do outono no Santuário. Uma brisa fria soprava do mar e avançava pelas ladeiras e escadarias da montanha. A deusa havia pedido que todos se recolhessem a aguardassem novas instruções ao amanhecer; precisava descansar daquela cerimônia tão desgastante. Até os mais afoitos e ansiosos cavaleiros dourados cederam ao seu pedido carinhoso e gentil. Todos sentiam que novos ares de paz inundavam seus corações e que as indagações de outrora seriam sanadas conforme o sol clareasse cada sombra escondida em suas mentes.

Quase todos os cavaleiros, amazonas, e demais presentes no ádito sagrado descansavam durante a madrugada. Em um quarto dos aposentos do Templo, duas vozes eram as únicas a se pronunciar. Os olhos cansados fitavam uma dupla de orbes azuis curiosos.

– Olha, rapaz, ainda quero entender o que aconteceu. Se você quiser me contar, vai ajudar a passar o tempo, vou ficar sentado aqui até a deusa vir nos chamar pela manhã.

– Eu já estou lhe dando o trabalho de fazê-lo ficar acordado. Não é justo, você retomou sua vida e deveria aproveitar, eu já estou bem, veja... – Tentava se levantar de maneira a mostrar que estava realmente bem, mas sentiu uma forte vertigem, o quarto todo girou. Seria assim que os viciados em bebidas alcoólicas se sentem? Teria caído se os braços fortes do atento pisciano não o segurassem.

– Sua pressão sanguínea ainda não estabilizou. Acho que você deveria permanecer deitado. – Usando de uma delicada firmeza em seu tom de voz, deitou o menor na cama e puxou a cadeira na qual estava sentado para mais perto; assim, poderia conversar sem que o outro se esforçasse para manter o volume da voz. Um sussurro e escutaria cada sílaba. – Eu tenho minhas desconfianças, mas gostaria que você me esclarecesse alguns pontos. Assim, posso te ajudar.

– Eu... Bem... Me desculpe... – Dizia o virginiano deitado de lado, ainda pálido, pela vertigem que tivera, fitando os olhos curiosos à sua frente. Sua pele já era muito branca, por qualquer mal-estar empalidecia tanto quanto uma parede pintada de cal.

– Desculpar pelo quê?

– Por tudo que lhe fiz...

– Mas você me trouxe de volta à vida, junto com meus amigos de ouro, e até o Mestre Shion. Isso não é motivo para pedir desculpas.

– As desculpas são por antes, pela guerra, pelo sofrimento que provoquei, gostaria de ter podido evitar, eu podia...

– Não pense assim, não é bom. Você fez o que acreditava certo e eu fiz o que julgava melhor. Estávamos lutando pelos ideais que pensávamos serem os mais nobres. Não podemos mudar o que aconteceu, mas podemos nos dar uma nova chance para o futuro.

– ...

Um penoso silêncio parecia banhar os dois. Eram emoções profundas, sentimentos guardados por tempo demais. Afrodite desejava entender o que havia acontecido, mas não queria forçar o outro a contar. Outra abordagem poderia ser mais eficiente.

– Seria melhor dormir, você precisa se recuperar. Não percebeste ainda o que houve contigo, não é?

– Recordo de quando vi Koré se aproximando de mim, no Templo, e depois de acordar aqui.

– Mais nada?

– Somente imagens que me parecem sem sentido, e dessa dor nas costelas. Lembro da voz do meu irmão, um aperto no peito... Lembro de estrelas cadentes... É estranho. Eu não estava com esta roupa, usava uma túnica preta de linho, o apropriado para fazer o que era preciso. Lembro de conversar com alguém, uma moça, de cabelos pretos. Ai, acho que estou falando demais... – Segurava o próprio tórax com os braços, pois sentia doer por dentro a cada respiração.

– Sabia que você sangrou muito e seu irmão ficou desesperado tentando te reanimar? Por isso está com dor, deve ter trincado ou quebrado alguma costela. Mas acho que não perfurou nenhum órgão vital, senão você estaria em pior estado.

– O Ikki desesperado? Meu irmão? Você tem certeza?

– E por que eu mentiria? Aliás, eu odeio mentira e falsidade!

– Então, acho que você vai me odiar… Não somente você, mas todos meus amigos e, principalmente, senhorita Saori...

– Por que? Está sendo falso comigo? Ou foi falso com alguém?

– Não… Eu menti…

– Mentiu sobre o quê? Se quiser, prometo não contar a ninguém, nossa conversa ficará aqui.

– Não precisa prometer… Eu sabia dos riscos, o médico me falou que a contagem das minhas plaquetas estava baixa e que eu poderia ter problemas com a coagulação de sangue. E eu deveria ter contado para Saori, mas não queria que ela tivesse dúvidas sobre o ritual… Eu só queria fazer o certo, sem machucar as pessoas que amo…

– Mas acabou machucando quem deveria amar antes de qualquer outra pessoa!

– Não compreendo, quem eu machuquei?

– Machucou a si mesmo. Como quer amar e demonstrar amor se não consegue amar a si mesmo, rapaz?

– Não sei o que dizer… Sempre penso primeiro nos outros, e achava que isso era bom…

– Até quase deixar esvair seu sangue por completo para esconder uma verdade. Como acha que os cavaleiros de ouro se sentiriam, ou nossa deusa, ao saberem que poderiam evitar sua morte se tivesse contado sobre seu estado de saúde? A transfusão de urgência que fiz poderia ter sido feita antes do ritual e você não estaria assim encharcado em si mesmo.

– Então, isso que está colado no meu cabelo é sangue? – E passando as mãos pelos cabelos antes sedosos, percebeu que os mesmos estavam embaraçados e sujos.

Diante do cavaleiro mais belo de todo o exército de Athena, devia estar horrível. Lembrou-se dos resultados dos exames e das consequências que o médico havia lhe explicado. Não havia contato a ninguém sobre o risco que decidiu enfrentar. Nem a própria deusa sabia de seu real estado antes do ritual, havia dito apenas que se sentia bem o suficiente para realizá-lo, e ela confiou no que havia dito. Não queria deixar passar a chance de realizar algo de bom em prol do Santuário. Algo que, somente com sua ajuda, poderia ser feito. Pensava tudo de uma vez só, diversas dúvidas pairavam em seus pensamentos, quando a voz o cavaleiro de Peixes o despertou de sua desorientação.

– Percebo que ainda está um pouco confuso. Seria bom se dormisse um pouco.

– Dormi tanto nos últimos dias... eu só queria que todas as lembranças sumissem, fechar os olhos e não acordar mais... Quanta gente eu machuquei... A justiça não é uma desculpa... A verdade é que eu feri muita gente... Fisica e emocionalmente, incluindo alguns dos meus amigos... O resultado de uma batalha sangrenta... É outra batalha?!... A paz nunca chegará, mesmo que a gente se esforce? – Vertia pequenas gotas que aumentavam em quantidade enquanto fala. – Nem sei por que estou contando estas coisas... – Começava a ser difícil segurar as gotas cristalinas que teimavam em cair.

– Porque não é bom guardar todos esses sentimentos somente para si, nem querer utilizar a fuga para não enfrentar os problemas. Você não tem o controle com relação às escolhas dos outros, nem a nossa deusa. Nós lutamos porque acreditávamos ser o caminho para alcançar o que era preciso. Você entende isso?

– Eu só queria esquecer...

Liberando-se para demonstrar a exaustão emocional em que se encontrava, permitiu que um rio de lágrimas emergisse e banhasse seu rosto pálido. Tentou, em vão, esconder o rosto entre as finas mãos. Soluçava em um choro sentido, há muito guardado, desde que despertou da possessão de Hades ainda em Guidecca. Desde que acordou no hospital. Desde que foi para Mansão. Desde tanto tempo que nem lembrava… Soluçava como que nunca houvera vertido lágrimas em sua vida, era como se um segredo em formato de um cristal guardado por muitos anos saísse de si e quebrasse em mil pedaços. Não chorava de alívio, não era o que sentia. Não chorava de mágoa, esse sentimento não fazia morada em seu puro coração. Chorava por desejar a paz tão ausente dentro de seu peito. Desejava voltar aos floridos Elíseos onde buscou, com seus queridos amigos e irmão, salvar Saori. Os lindos Campos Elíseos do submundo. Desejava aquela paz que sentira quando lá acordara depois de atravessar o muro das lamentações.

O mais velho divisava o querubim caído tremendo em meio aos soluços de pranto. Queria entender o que havia acontecido e o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Por que preocupava-se com o menor? Seria a face angélica do outro? Ou estava aprendendo compaixão? Estar entre as estrelas de sua constelação guardiã deve ter causado algum tipo de mudança em sua peculiar maneira de experimentar os sentimentos alheios. Sentia empatia por aquele que chorava à sua frente, a vontade de abraçá-lo e consolá-lo parecia algo novo em si, talvez fosse melhor que se permitisse experimentar como seria se tomasse a atitude que seu coração pedia. Levantou-se e sentou na beira cama, com as costas na cabeceira; cruzou as pernas, apoiando-as na cadeira.

– Pode chorar o que precisar, vai sentir-se melhor. – Colocando a mão sobre os ombros daquele que chorava de forma inconsolável, o puxou para próximo. Emanava seu cosmo de forma que o menor foi acalmando-se, e uma pequena paz pareceu tomar conta do ambiente, junto com um suave aroma de rosas. Sentia que o outro, aos poucos, parava de soluçar e respirava mais tranquilamente.

Antes de deixar-se levar pacificamente para o mundo dos sonhos, o virginiano ainda mirou o cavaleiro que estava sentado em sua cama. Sua linda armadura dourada brilhava como nunca havia visto. Seu portador estava de os olhos fechados, como em uma prece silenciosa, podia sentir seu cosmo calmo e acolhedor, era como se não estivesse deitado em uma cama, mas no gramado fofo e refrescante de um jardim repleto de rosas perfumadas. Antes de sentir-se fora de si mesmo, agradeceu, entre um suspiro e algumas lágrimas que rolavam entre seus dedos, molhando mais o lençol já encharcado.

– Obrigado, Afrodite.

– Não por isso, Shun. Repouse tranquilo.

A madrugada agitada logo daria lugar à bela manhã do outono grego. Por mais algum tempo, poderiam usufruir da companhia um do outro e de uma pequena paz por tanto tempo almejada, enquanto a nova estação trazia ao Santuário um sopro fresco de renovação.

 **(Continua...)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Um pouco de paz

**2\. Um pouco de paz**

A madrugada agitada logo daria lugar à bela manhã do outono grego. Por mais algum tempo, poderiam usufruir da companhia um do outro e de uma pequena paz por tanto tempo almejada, enquanto a nova estação trazia ao Santuário um sopro fresco de renovação.

Amanhecia naquele primeiro dia de outono no Santuário. Todos dormiam tranquilos, alguns nos seus alojamentos, outros em suas casas recém-reformadas; apenas alguns soldados rasos estavam acordados, aguardando o término da ronda noturna. A noite havia sido agitada, com grandes novidades depois do término das obras e com o reavivamento dos cavaleiros de ouro junto com o Mestre Shion. Soldados e servas aguardavam, junto à cada casa zodiacal, as novas instruções de seus moradores e de Athena.

Um deles não estava em sua casa, admirava um antigo relógio que decorava o quarto onde estava, no Templo. Eram seis da manhã. Sentia necessidade de um pouco de ar fresco, de esticar-se um pouco, havia dormido sentado na cama do pequeno Andrômeda, que parecia ter buscado sua mão durante o sono e a entrelaçou-a com dos dedos de uma maneira natural, buscando conforto e paz. Chamou pelo menor com cuidado, seria melhor que ele pudesse lavar-se antes de que o irmão e a deusa pudessem vê-lo. Fez o que gostaria que fizessem consigo, deveria ser muito ruim ser visto sem arrumar-se.

– Olá, rapaz, vamos acordar? – Fazia um leve carinho no rosto tenro, que parecia o de um anjo caído das estrelas.

– Bom dia, Afrodite... Você ficou sentado aqui a madrugada inteira?

– Fiquei. Você segurou a minha mão dormindo e não soltou. Se eu levantasse, poderia te acordar.

– Me desculpe, eu não queria ter dado esse trabalho.

– Não foi trabalho nenhum. Acordei-lhe porque penso que gostaria de tomar um banho, lavar seu cabelo, antes de a deusa acordar. Vou chamar uma das servas para lhe ajudar.

– Não precisa... Eu vou sozinho. Estou me sentindo melhor, nem dói quando respiro. Acho que minhas costelas se emendaram! Obrigado por me ajudar!

– Precisará de paciência para desembaraçar seu cabelo, está coalhado...

– É... Devo estar com a aparência horrível.

– Não seja tão crítico, só parece que nadou em um rio de sangue, nada especial... – Olhava para o desarrumado em sua frente na expectativa de que começasse a rir do seu senso de humor. Foi retribuído com um sorriso singelo.

– Você tem razão, com licença, vou procurar uma das servas do Templo. Quem sabe não encontro roupas limpas e algo para desatar esses nós? – passava as mãos pelos cabelos, sem conseguir penteá-los com os dedos; estavam mesmo sujos. Ria-se pensando em sua fisionomia amassada de sono e choro junto com o cabelo bagunçado.

– Devo estar mais para espantalho louco que para nadador... – Os dois riam como se a paz tivesse voltado a reinar em toda a Terra.

– Enquanto isso, vou até Peixes. Creio que a deusa deve ter providenciado o necessário em nossa ausência. Mas mesmo assim, quero dar meu toque especial. Estou me sentindo uma rosa sem jardim!

Foi a vez de Afrodite brincar também. Saíram os dois, um a procurar um banheiro e ajuda para os utensílios que precisava, o outro foi até sua casa, a se ambientar novamente. Um tomava banho e se esmerava, debaixo da água quente, para tentar lavar-se da noite anterior, sabia que teria de responder a alguns questionamentos, principalmente quando soubessem dos resultados de seus exames; que escondera informações que a deusa julgava importantes. O outro concentrava-se também em banhar-se, e purificar-se para a nova oportunidade que Athena lhe proporcionara. Na verdade, a vida nova que um certo anjo lhe ofereceu de boa vontade, sem se importar com as consequências que poderia sofrer. Procurava objetos e roupas pessoais que estavam empacotados nas caixas. Despiu-se da Armadura de Peixes, que tomou sua forma de objeto, e agradecia à Zeus por lembrarem de limpar sua banheira, um banho de espuma seria fundamental.

– Ah, querubim, você está escondendo mais alguma coisa. Você não iria se esvair em sangue se sua saúde física estivesse totalmente bem, não foram só as plaquetas. Não entendo por que se sacrificou para trazer um monte de cavaleiros de volta se as guerras acabaram. Não acho que foi somente por Athena e pelo Santuário. Com certeza, você está escondendo alguma coisa, e eu vou descobrir.

Por mais que desejasse ficar em Peixes e relaxar um pouco, precisava voltar para o Templo. Prometeu que não deixaria Andrômeda sozinho. E não era de quebrar promessas. Em meia hora, saía do banho; toalhas e roupas limpas o esperavam no recinto privado de sua casa. Parece que Saori lembrou que as últimas batalhas haviam deixado as instalações em estado precário, e se preocupara em reconstruir tudo para que tivessem maior conforto; o problema é que as únicas túnicas e calças limpas e passadas eram azuis e todas iguais...

– Será que ela comprou o mesmo modelo para todos os cavaleiros? Ou cores e tonalidades diferentes? Em qualquer caso, vai ser muito engraçado vê-los vestidos de uniforme de Shaka! – Dirigia-se ao que era o jardim, e observava as pilastras e paredes ao seu redor. Pelo visto, não houve tempo para decorações especiais. Seu sorriso foi-se perdendo em suas palavras.

– Terei um trabalho enorme para refazer o jardim e decorar isso aqui! Arf! Está parecendo uma construção qualquer, e não a maravilhosa Casa de Peixes! Nem posso começar agora a ressuscitar estas paredes mortas; preciso subir e ficar com Andrômeda. Se bem que isso não é de todo desagradável, ele é tão educadinho... – Falava sozinho, enquanto passava pelo Salão do Grande Mestre, ainda vazio. O Santuário dormia naquela manhã de outono. O vento fresco vindo do mar esvoaçava seus cabelos, levemente úmidos ainda, como se desejassem secar completamente os fios loiros. Chegando aos aposentos do Templo, percebeu vindo do banheiro o som de chuveiro sendo desligado. Procurou o quarto onde esteve durante a madrugada e as roupas de cama haviam sido trocadas. Sentou-se na cadeira e seus pensamentos se faziam em voz novamente.

– Como Andrômeda está diferente desde nossa batalha... Parece mais maduro, menos menino. Seu olhar puro e límpido se mantém e mais intenso do que quando o conheci. Não é à toa que Hades o escolheu. Mas o cosmo... Totalmente inusual. Será que os cosmos dele e do imperador dos mortos... – Sua voz interrompeu-se ao escutar um estrondo num tom seco vindo da direção do banheiro. Levantou-se e rapidamente se encontrava a bater na porta.

– Você está bem, Shun? – Sem receber resposta, começou a preocupar-se. – Ei, rapaz! Vou entrar...

Girou a maçaneta delicadamente. Para sua surpresa, a porta estava destrancada. Abriu devagar, olhando ao redor, e encontrou aquele do qual cuidava caído de lado no chão, vestido com calça e túnica como as dele, que, para o menor, lhe chegava aos tornozelos; à mão um pente. Uma parte dos cabelos, de tom claro de castanho, penteados e uma pequena parte meio embaraçada, ainda úmidos. Aproximou-se e percebeu o rosto suave e os finos lábios sem cor; lembrou-se do ritual, do que foi necessário para ser trazido de volta à vida.

Avaliou o que poderia ter acontecido, uma queda de pressão provavelmente, e não parecia estar machucado, além de um corte em sua mão direita de características estranhas. Pegou o menor em seus braços, caminhou pelo corredor e colocou-o com cautela na cama de lençóis limpos e brancos, que pareciam se confundir com a tez clara e pálida. Procurou toalhas secas e o pente, e trouxe para o quarto. Encontrou-o encolhido abraçando as próprias pernas. Uma posição involuntária de quem procura segurança.

– Esse menino aprontou alguma coisa, e não contou a ninguém. Ah, mas eu vou preciso descobrir! – Puxou a cadeira, e sentou-se perto da cama. Carinhosamente, trouxe para suas mãos os cabelos castanhos, e penteava-os que fossem os seus próprios, secando vez em quando com a felpuda toalha. Havia terminado de pentear e secar, e pôde perceber um aroma floral que emanava daqueles sedosos cabelos, um aroma que parecia ser tão natural como as atitudes de bondade do seu dono. Sua mente parecia lhe pregar uma peça.

– Nunca demonstrei esse tipo de atitude com ninguém... Será que ficar entre as estrelas mexeu comigo ou é...

O menor virou-se, os olhos verdes abriram-se procurando entender o que acontecia. Encontraram um mar azul expectante à sua frente.

–Está melhor? O que houve no banheiro?

– Eu estava penteando meu cabelo... senti minha vista embaçada e um zumbido do ouvido, tentei me segura na pia e sentar, mas tudo ficou escuro tão rápido...

– Deve ter sido uma queda de pressão. Por causa do ritual, você perdeu muito sangue, ainda não está totalmente bem. Eu lhe avisei.

– Não foi só o ritual... – Passava a mão pelos cabelos e percebeu que estavam secos e arrumados. Surpreso, olhou para o belo cavaleiro à sua frente.

– Você... Ajeitou essa bagunça?

– Ora, só terminei o que você começou. Imagina se nossa deusa chegasse aqui e te encontrasse todo desgrenhado? Até consegui tomar banho também, mas não do jeito que eu gosto, nem deu tempo de desempacotar as coisas. O problema são essas roupas azuis, parecem um uniforme! Acho que só o Shaka e o Camus vão gostar, um só usa túnicas mesmo. E a cor favorita do cubo de gelo é azul!

O menor sorria, sem jeito, às palavras que ouvia, como algo natural. Depois da orfandade, só havia conhecido o treinamento para honrar ser o portador de sua armadura e batalhas uma após a outra. Aquele parecia um momento comum, de certa forma estranho e novo. Olhava para Afrodite falando de roupas, de banho, dos amigos dourados, e nem percebeu quando voltou a ser o foco do assunto.

– Posso perguntar uma coisa, Shun?

– Ah! Claro! O que quiser.

– Que corte estranho é esse na palma de sua mão direita? Nunca vi algo assim, parece ter bordas negras…

– Se me lembro do que me contaram, cortei quando tirei o pedaço da espada de Hades que estava cravada no peito do Seiya, quando ainda estávamos no hospital do Japão… Está assim estranho desde então. Não cicatriza…

– Eu poderia tentar ajudar…

– Não precisa, depois de tudo que fez por mim, estar vivo já é uma bênção de Zeus! Isso eu resolvo depois, deve melhorar mais rápido, agora que conseguimos fazer o que Athena precisava.

– Já estava pensando que precisaria salvar você de novo, está se tornando um costume!

Os dois riram com gosto. Era curioso como em algumas horas, parecia que Afrodite havia conseguido tirar-lhe mais risadas que todos com quem convivera. Sua companhia era muito agradável e sentia uma paz tão rara como seu sorriso nos últimos dias. Não havia cobrança, expectativa, superproteção; somente companheirismo, como se fossem amigos de longa data. Realmente, um tempo entre as estrelas parece mudar as pessoas. Talvez seu irmão e seu melhor amigo poderiam ser beneficiados se algo assim acontecesse com eles.

 **(Continua...)**


	3. Chapter 3 - As aparências enganam

**3\. As aparências enganam**

Os dois riram com gosto. Era curioso como em algumas horas, parecia que Afrodite havia conseguido tirar-lhe mais risadas que todos com quem convivera. Sua companhia era muito agradável e sentia uma paz tão rara como seu sorriso nos últimos dias. Não havia cobrança, expectativa, superproteção; somente companheirismo, como se fossem amigos de longa data. Realmente, um tempo entre as estrelas parece mudar as pessoas. Talvez seu irmão e seu melhor amigo poderiam ser beneficiados se algo assim acontecesse com eles.

Os cavaleiros de Andrômeda e de Peixes riam imaginando a reação dos dourados, inclusive de Shion. Seria realmente hilário de se observar. Se o próprio Afrodite, conhecido como o mais vaidoso entre os dourados, não conseguira desempacotar nada, imagine os demais… Era uma questão de tempo para o forçado desfile de cavaleiros em uniforme azul.

Em meio àquela cumplicidade recente, sentiram o cosmo da Deusa convidando os todos os cavaleiros e amazonas, ao Templo de Athena para o desjejum às oito horas da manhã; inclusive pedindo à Marin, pelo cosmo, que trouxesse Seika e Shunrei. Seria uma manhã de confraternização e de orientações.

– A senhorita Athena nos convidou para o café da manhã...

– Eu também percebi pelo cosmo, Shun. Estou me sentindo como se fosse um menino de colégio com essa roupa, queria algo mais personalizado!

– Para você, qualquer uma serviria...

– Ei! – O pisciano levantou de sua cadeira, com um semblante sério, colocou as mãos na cintura, interrompendo o menor, em sinal de reprovação.

– Quer dizer... Bem, eu quis dizer que você fica bonito com qualquer roupa...

– O quê?

– Ai, acho que me compliquei!

– Então descomplique já! – tentava segurar o riso, que quase tomava seus lábios por completo.

– É que, você é o cavaleiro mais belo, ficaria bem vestido de qualquer forma... Puxa, fiquei quieto tanto tempo que agora as palavras estão saindo de qualquer jeito...

– Pensei que estava falando sobre... – Por influência de seu signo e em seus vinte e dois anos, Afrodite era extremamente perspicaz. O nome da deusa grega da beleza, do amor e da sexualidade lhe fazia justiça à personalidade. Mas o jovem de treze anos à sua frente realmente parecia a ingenuidade em pessoa. Seus sentimentos eram transparentes como a límpida água de uma fonte rochosa.

– Falando sobre o quê? – O menino perguntava sem nenhuma malícia, ainda sorrindo.

– Nada, pensei... – Antes que pudesse concluir, sentiu um delicado cosmo se aproximando, era Saori que os procurava; desejava saber como haviam passado a noite, previamente que qualquer outra atividade que precisava realizar.

– Bom dia, cavaleiros. Vejo que ficaram confortáveis com as roupas que providenciei...

Antes que pudessem se levantar, um da cama e o outro da cadeira, a jovem pediu que não se incomodassem com formalidades naquele momento. Interessava-lhe apenas inteirar-se sobre os dois. Mesmo assim, Shun sentou-se na cama e ofereceu-lhe a cadeira vazia em frente à Afrodite, que foi o primeiro a responder.

– Obrigado, minha deusa. Realmente são confortáveis. Mas seria possível que pudéssemos escolher algo mais pessoal para vestirmos, ou precisaremos utilizar este uniforme no estilo Shaka? Se for para ficar assim, como o ser mais próximo de Deus, acho melhor me mandar de volta para a constelação de Peixes! – Explicou, num tom jovial.

– Não, Afrodite... – Disse Saori, em meio aos risos. – Não será necessário... Já pedi às servas que os acompanhem à cidade próxima para que possam adquirir roupas e utensílios de agradem ao gosto de cada um. Também temos objetos pessoais de cada um em caixas nas próprias casas, mas acho que ninguém ficou desempacotando nada durante a noite… Por isso essas calças e túnicas azuis, são só provisórias! Não tivemos muito tempo para organizar estes importantes detalhes, as construções foram bastante danificadas pela última batalha. Por outro lado, talvez fosse melhor que cada um pudesse redecorar sua casa conforme a própria vontade.

– Ah, minha deusa, tinha certeza que seu bom gosto preponderaria e não nos obrigaria a estarmos todos iguais. Imagina a belíssima casa de Peixes com aquelas horrendas cabeças de Câncer? E Máscara da Morte odiaria me ver colocando arranjos de rosas perto dele! – Os comentários impediam que Shun se entristecesse. Nem Saori resistia ao bom humor.

– E você, Shun? Também precisará ir às compras? – Dizia, acalmando-se dos risos provocados por seu mais belo cavaleiro.

– Obrigado, senhorita Saori, não precisarei. Minha mochila com roupas está no alojamento.

– Desejo que vá à enfermaria do Santuário, após o desjejum, e repita os exames que forem necessários para nos certificamos de sua saúde.

– Eu irei com ele! – O pisciano nem esperou a resposta, conseguiria matar sua curiosidade e ainda auxiliaria a deusa em sua vontade. – Tudo bem, rapaz?

O menor mirava os dois, meio surpreso e sem ter o que dizer; apenas concordou com um suave e belo sorriso.

– Então, está decido. Após o café da manhã e da reunião com os cavaleiros, Afrodite levará Shun para enfermaria.

– Mesmo que nós dois estejamos como um par de jarros, cumprirei minha missão! – Dizia o belo cavaleiro, em uma reverência.

– Obrigada aos dois pela compreensão. Preciso terminar algumas providências para nossa reunião, daqui a pouco. As servas e os ajudantes tiveram empreenderam muito esforço para aprontar o salão, limpar o piso depois do… enfim, deixar o ambiente arrumado para a manhã, mas ainda há determinadas ordens a serem cumpridas. Encontro vocês no salão. Com licença.

Os dois assentiram e novamente se encontravam sozinhos. Rubro de vergonha, o menor tentava articular as palavras.

– Muito obrigado por sua consideração, mas acho que posso ir sozinho. Já estou melhor...

– De jeito nenhum! Agradeça eu nem ter contato à nossa deusa que você capotou lá no banheiro. Além disso, falei para seu irmão que ficaria contigo.

– Então, meu irmão pode ir comigo, ele estará por aqui mais tarde...

– Está recusando a minha companhia?!

– Não, mas é que...

– Olha, enquanto estiver fazendo os exames, eu vou comprar umas coisinhas. Te encontro na volta.

– Mas o que fará com compras se tiver de me encontrar na enfermaria quando voltar? – Tentava dissuadir o mais velho a não lhe acompanhar. Ir sozinho não levantaria nenhuma suspeita.

– Oras, eu arrastarei o Mu comigo e ele teletransporta as compras para Peixes. Tenho certeza que desejará comprar logo coisas para Áries. Deve ter quebrado tudo depois daquela luta de Shion e Dhoko.

– Eu estou bem, sério. Depois eu vou para o alojamento. Não quero atrapalhar sua nova rotina, tem tanto para resolver, arrumar, eu só vou ser um empecilho...

– Você está querendo esconder algo de mim? – Perguntou de forma mais direta, imaginando até quando o menino conseguiria levar adiante aquela cena. Sabia que ele guardava em seu nobre e ao, mesmo tempo, puro coração juvenil, tantas dores e segredos desproporcionais à sua pouca idade.

As batalhas contra aqueles que deveriam ser os mais fiéis protetores da deusa quando esta se esmerava em manter-se viva mesmo com a flecha de Tremy de Sagita fincada em seu peito.

A morte dos frios guerreiros deuses de Asgard em suas mãos e na dos companheiros de bronze, em prol de uma paz que não se fez no mundo; ao contrário, por esta mesma paz, se empreendeu um novo conflito por meio da viagem ao templo de Poseidon, com Athena submersa no interior do pilar central e uma luta contra os generais marinas que somente serviu para revelar o real inimigo.

A verdadeira guerra entre deuses, entre os que eram banhados pelo sol e aqueles que se arrastavam imersos na escuridão do submundo. O sacrifício da deusa e dos cavaleiros de ouro pesando na consciência de meninos tão jovens quanto o próprio dourado de Peixes quando foi honrado com sua armadura.

Quando a deusa da sabedoria ainda não havia habitado um corpo de carne, o Santuário parecia em paz, aguardando o momento em que o horror da guerra santa viesse a macular a Terra com suor e sangue de anônimos protetores da justiça e do amor.

O pisciano sabia que o jovem virginiano guardava lembranças amargas demais e julgava que seria uma interessante alternativa revelar o que se escondia por detrás dos olhos tão verdes como as pedras preciosas de esmeralda mais brilhantes e límpidas.

Sua pergunta permanecia sem resposta, e fitava o menor de forma inquisidora.

– N-não... N-não e-escondi n-nada!

– Então por que está gaguejando? É melhor me contar o que está acontecendo. – Pelo menos achava saber dos últimos acontecimentos e, se o outro não falava por si mesmo, mostraria os fatos mais recentes e observaria as confirmações.

– Eu... É que... – a voz chorosa denunciava o menor, que puxou as pernas para próximo do peito e escondeu a cabeça entre as mãos. Ainda assim, era difícil segurar as lágrimas que escorriam molhando seus dedos. Novamente, permitia o pranto lavasse sua alma, em companhia do mais belo cavaleiro.

– Além de estar com as plaquetas muito baixas, anêmico e abaixo do peso, não avisou a ninguém e decidiu sozinho, contrariando as ordens médicas, que poderia participar do ritual, não é? – A cada palavra dita, o menor soluçava mais.

– E não deixou que nossa deusa soubesse para que ela não o impedisse. Você desejava se ciliciar por todos os acontecimentos dos quais se julgava culpado e não deixou que ninguém soubesse, não é? – Os soluços agora davam lugar a um choro compulsivo.

– Foi por isso que chorou tanto mais cedo, não é?! – Sem ouvir outra resposta que não fosse choro do outro, percebeu que sua dúvida havia sido sanada.

– Agora que esclarecemos o motivo de não querer companhia para ir à enfermaria, posso até falar com a deusa para que seu irmão lhe acompanhe... – Pensou que o menor se acalmaria, mas as lágrimas caíam mais intensamente.

Talvez tenha sido direto demais em sua ânsia curiosa. Ou talvez houvesse mais informações escondidas. A culpa que o virginiano parecia carregar em seu coração era forte e intensa o suficiente para não deixá-lo falar, suas lágrimas eram a única maneira que seu corpo encontrava para não permitir que enlouquecesse de tanta dor moral.

Era melhor deixar para outro momento, dali a pouco estaria seriam oito horas e precisariam se encaminhar para o salão do Templo. Aproximou-se como havia feito de madrugada, e acariciou os cabelos castanhos sedosos, enquanto transmitia calma por meio do cosmo. O aroma de rosas espalhou-se novamente pelo quarto, e o choro compulsivo foi dando lugar a soluços esparsos até que o virginiano fitou-o com seu par de esmeraldas molhadas, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto alvo.

– Pronto... Está mais calmo?

– Como sabia que eu me sentia assim, com esse remorso em meu coração?

– Sou muito perspicaz, Andrômeda! Mas era necessário que você confirmasse. Percebi que algo estava errado, você não teria sangrado tanto a ponto de quase morrer se já não estivesse debilitado. E também não se permitira debilitar tanto seu corpo se estivesse bem emocionalmente. A fisionomia de todos, inclusive da deusa, quando te encontrei, era de pura surpresa, não sabiam o que fazer! Você deu um susto neles!

– Não tinha a intenção... – Dizia, mais calmo. Não era somente esse fato que escondia dentro de seu coração. Por enquanto, sentia-se bem por alguém saber de um de seus segredos. – Não conte, por favor...

– Acho que você mesmo devia contar à deusa e ao seu irmão, pelo menos. Ficaram muito preocupados contigo. Agora, enxugue este rosto, antes que seu irmão esquentadinho chegue e lhe encontre assim inchado e vermelho. Vai achar que eu te maltratei ou coisa pior!

– Está bem… Obrigado por não falar nada sobe nossa conversa pro Ikki… – Enxugava o rosto na barra da túnica, que, molhada, tomava um tom mais escuro, denunciando-o ainda mais.

Olha, ainda desejo ir contigo na enfermaria. Quero saber se a transfusão que fiz em ti deu certo mesmo.

– E eu nem lhe agradeci...

– Agradeceu sim, mas é bom demonstrarmos gratidão pelo que fazem de bom conosco. Vá lavar o rosto com uma água fria para podermos ir para o salão do Templo. Te espero aqui para irmos juntos.

– Obrigado, nem sei o que dizer...

– Não diga nada. Coloque um sorriso no rosto, porque hoje é um dia de comemoração para o Santuário. A maioria não sabe dos pormenores do acontecido.

– Então eu já volto. – Levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

A água fria diminuiria a vermelhidão de sua face chorosa e o acalmaria de vez. Realmente, depois dos acontecimentos da noite, não queria preocupar mais ninguém, seu propósito era ajudar e não se tornar o centro das atenções, principalmente para seu irmão. A superproteção dele poderia piorar depois do que o belo cavaleiro de Peixes havia lhe contado e do que, por si mesmo, decidira fazer com sua própria vida. Era sua vida e podia oferecer ela a quem achasse que merecesse. Mas a que preço? Seria somente ele a pagar?

Sua mente não parava quieta. Por que a preocupação do outro consigo? Aquele era mesmo o cavaleiro de Peixes, considerado tão metido e orgulhoso? Parecia tão decidido e consciente, que era difícil contradizê-lo ou questioná-lo, e ao mesmo tempo, era suave como suas rosas, cujo aroma o tranquilizara de maneira quase imediata.

Os fatos ocorridos durante a madrugada, a forma com que havia cuidado de si, mostrava que as aparências e primeiras impressões verdadeiramente podiam enganar os mais cuidadosos e atentos.

 **(Continua...)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Missão aos cavaleiros

**4\. Missão aos cavaleiros de ouro**

Os fatos ocorridos durante a madrugada, a forma com que havia cuidado de si, mostrava que as aparências e primeiras impressões verdadeiramente podiam enganar os mais cuidadosos e atentos.

O rosto vermelho de choro era banhado com a água fria na pia do banheiro. Finalmente, sentia um certo alívio e alguma paz no coração. Todos os pedaços quebrados de sentimento se juntavam e as ideias não pareciam tão confusas. Conseguira auxiliar Athena a reerguer o Santuário e reviver os cavaleiros de ouro. Não agira de todo correto, mas imaginava como Saori se sentiria se soubesse como estava sua saúde antes do ritual. Talvez ela não seguisse adiante, ou talvez sim. Já não sabia bem o que pensar. Olhava-se no espelho, a água escorrendo por sua face, as pálpebras ainda avermelhadas da última crise de choro.

Pensava na opinião de Afrodite, devia pensar que era uma criança chorona. Passado alguns minutos, ouvia a voz de Ikki. Enxugou o rosto e voltou até o quarto; encontrou seu irmão conversando com Afrodite, que parecia não se conformar com os trajes que vestia.

– Só Camus e Shaka vão gostar disso aqui! – Dizia, apontando para as roupas.

– Aí está você! – Ikki deixara o pisciano falando sozinho e vinha em sua direção. – Dormiu bem?

– Ótimo. Vamos para o salão?

– Não faz isso de novo, ok?

– O quê?

– Me assustar daquele jeito.

– Ah... tá. Você deu as costas pro Afrodite, nem pediu licença.

– Sem frescura, Shun! Olha, ele já está indo pro salão.

– Você aborreceu ele.

– Bobagem! Ele sabia que eu estava de conversinha só esperando você.

Realmente, o outro pareceu não se importar e havia saído pelo corredor, ao que os irmãos o seguiram, depois de dialogar mais um pouco sobre como haviam passado a madrugada. Encontraram cavaleiros e amazonas conversando, alguns se abraçavam, uma alegria que há muito tempo não se via naquele lugar. Outros estavam meio aborrecidos de estarem como colegiais de uniforme, e reclamavam.

Não tinham aberto as caixas. Depois do pedido da deusa na noite anterior e naquela manhã, ocuparam-se em dormir, tomar banho, fazer a higiene matutina e vestir o que estava mais disponível, de forma a não se atrasarem para a reunião daquela manhã de outono. Todos estavam surpresos e impactados com as novidades que ouviam enquanto conversavam entre si. Haviam deixado as armaduras nas casas, vestiam as roupas simples azuis. Milo se juntara à Afrodite e riam dos resmungos dos amigos, inclusive da cara de Aldebaran, cujas roupas estavam meio apertadas, e de Máscara da Morte que estava furioso naqueles trajes, desejando arrancar algumas cabeças para colocar nas pilastras de sua casa.

O clima de confraternização era empolgante para oito da manhã. Camus, sempre com porte elegante e calmo, o azul-marinho de seus olhos destacados pelo ruivo de suas madeixas longas, segurava Hyoga com a mão posta em seu ombro.

Sem conseguir controlar seus impulsos, Cisne pediu licença e, despreocupado em ouvir a autorização do mestre do gelo, interpelou Shun antes que os irmãos pudessem cumprimentar qualquer pessoa.

– Bom dia aos dois. Ficamos preocupados... – Não pôde concluir, Seiya a Shuriu se aproximaram.

– Cara! Que coisa doida foi aquela? 'Cê tá legal?

– Foi difícil para todos nós vê-lo naquele estado, depois do ritual. Shunrei ficou consternada ao vê-lo banhado em sangue. Você está se sentindo bem?

– Estou bem, amigos, podem ficar tranquilos. Obrigado por se importarem. – Respondia educadamente às mais diversas perguntas, tentando explicar o mais superficial possível, não queria se expor mais do que se sentia. Pelo que ouvira de Afrodite, deveria ter sido mesmo uma cena ruim de se observar. – Seria bom poder conversar mais um pouco, mas a senhorita Saori já chegou. – Encerrava as confabulações, educadamente.

Athena adentrava o salão elegantemente, com um vestido banco com bordados em flores de cor lilás, simples e belo. Os presentes fizeram uma reverência, ao que foram respondidos com o pedido gentil para que se acomodassem à grande mesa onde o desjejum estava servido.

Após sentarem, a deusa cumprimentou a todos com um caloroso bom dia e elucidava a respeito dos acontecimentos, algumas informações básicas sobre o ritual realizado na madrugada do equinócio de outono, a reorganização do submundo. A necessidade de reconstruir o Santuário que se fazia premente.

– Meus queridos cavaleiros de ouro, sejam bem-vindos ao Santuário reformado. Agradeço a vocês por sua dedicação reconhecendo seu inestimável valor moral. Por isso, pedi a Zeus que me permitisse lhes oferecer uma nova oportunidade para que possam continuar suas vidas terrenas. Quando desejarem, algumas servas e soldados estão à disposição de vocês para lhes acompanhem à cidade próxima no intuito de adquirir roupas, utensílios e itens de decoração que agradem ao gosto de cada um. Com a reforma física das casas, foram bastante danificadas pela última batalha, detalhes ficaram sem providência imediata, muitos de seus objetos pessoais estão em caixas, nos ambientes reservados de suas casas.

Alguns suspiravam, aliviados. Mesmo não tendo procurado por seus pertences, cada um sabia exatamente o que encontraria nas caixas e o que precisava comprar para sua casa. E não precisariam utilizar o uniforme azul por muito mais tempo.

– Sei que ainda estão se ambientando, mas precisamos de alguns de vocês para a função de mestre nos treinos dos cavaleiros de bronze e aspirantes a cavaleiros ou amazonas. Não podemos perder muito tempo sem determinar as responsabilidades de cada um, assim poderão ficar à vontade para demorarem mais ou menos tempo na confraternização desta manhã.

Os mais novos olharam-se, sem entender direito o que dizia a deusa, perguntavam-se por que haveriam de ser treinados pelos cavaleiros de ouro, se já haviam sido agraciados, por direito, com suas armaduras.

– Por atingirem o oitavo sentido, os cinco cavaleiros de bronze que estiveram conosco no mundo dos mortos precisarão de treinamento específico que otimize os novos potenciais de seus cosmos. Os outros precisarão de orientações acerca de como treinar novos aspirantes ou como evoluírem em patente, uma vez que as armaduras de prata carecem de novos cavaleiros que as honrem. Quem se disponibiliza?

Os treze de mais alta patente afastaram as cadeiras e se levantaram. Athena sorria, satisfeita com a pronta aceitação de seu pedido. Iniciou pelo que estava ao seu lado direito.

– Meu querido Shion, aceita ser novamente o Mestre do Santuário?

– Sim, Athena; e muito me honra seu convite.

O Ariano reminiscente da guerra santa do século dezoito, em seu novo corpo jovial, começou, então, junto com a deusa, a orientar com quem os jovens de bronze treinariam. Camus direcionou o olhar ao Grande Mestre, segurando com firmeza o pulso do discípulo inquieto e todos entenderam que ficaria com Hyoga, claro.

– Senhora Athena, gostaria de levar Shiryu e Shunrei de volta aos Sete Picos Antigos de Rozan a fim de aprimorar o treinamento do cavaleiro de Dragão. – Solicitava Dhoko de Libra. O Lendário Cavaleiro que há 243 anos lutara ao lado de Shion, estava com a aparência física jovem, curtos cabelos negros e os brilhantes e vividos olhos carmesim. Era respeitado por todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro, como respeitariam a própria Athena ou ao Mestre. Durante a batalha contra as doze horas do relógio de fogo, a casa de Libra estava inabitável pelo fato do Mestre Ancião estar em Rozan guardando a Torre dos Espectros de Hades, mas todos que chegavam ao menos perto de lá, sentiam o absurdo cosmo do Ancião.

– Eu treinarei Seiya – Dizia Aiolos de Sagitário, empolgado. – Aiolia pode ficar com Ikki. – Sorria olhando para o irmão, Cavaleiro de Leão. Assim, ambos treinariam no Santuário grego, como quando eram crianças.

– Eu não vou ficar com ninguém! – Praguejava Fênix, enquanto o menor lhe cutucava, pedindo-lhe que fizesse silêncio.

– Eu posso ficar com ficar com os que ainda não despertaram o oitavo sentido, vai ser divertido levá-los ao mundo dos mortos para treinar! – Se dispôs Máscara, saindo de sua expressão emburrada, para uma alegria de satisfação por ter a oportunidade de torturar os cavaleiros.

Ichi, Ban, Nachi, Jabu e Geki entreolharam-se assustados, imaginando o que lhes esperava. As primeiras cabeças a serem usadas para redecorar a casa de Câncer poderiam ser a deles.

– Fico com os aprendizes e soldados sem patente que desejarem treinar para cavaleiros. Já estou com Kiki e seria ótimo para ele ter amigos de treinamento. – Apresentava-se Mu. Mais tranquilo e pacífico dentre os dourados, o Lemuriano era um dos mais poderosos, e somente recorria à violência em situações extremas. Apesar da sua aparência jovem, sua maturidade e grande sabedoria seriam extremamente úteis com os aspirantes.

– Obrigada, cavaleiros, por sua disponibilidade e concordo com suas sugestões. Precisamos procurar crianças que possuam potencial de cosmo para treinamento como cavaleiros ou amazonas.

– Posso me responsabilizar pela busca na Europa e oeste asiático. Creio que ainda exista um local de estadia nos Montes Pirineus na Espanha, onde treinei. Por mi lealtad a ti, a mí permitir que este honor! [1] – Shura afirmava com convicção. Considerado o cavaleiro mais fiel à Athena, seria o primeiro a partir em uma cruzada pelo mundo em seu nome.

– Seria bom ir até as Américas dar uma olhada também, estou com saudade da comida da minha terra! – Era a vez de Aldebaran se prontificar. De personalidade franca e despachada, confia em seus sentimentos, sem se preocupar com as aparências ou racionalidades, nem com os comentários impróprios que ouvira do Milo sobre suas roupas coladas ao corpo.

Uma vez que a Guerra Santa havia terminado e o ambiente parecia seguro, não seria imprudente que cavaleiros de ouro realizassem missões em lugares mais distantes. Kanon, Shaka, Milo e Afrodite espreitavam a situação, atentos.

– Milo, Afrodite e Kanon, gostaria que auxiliassem a reerguer as defesas nos arredores e no interior do Santuário. Depois, organizem e coordenem as defesas. – Os dois primeiros, que já haviam caçoado juntos ainda naquela manhã sobre o uniforme azul, consentiram em um sonoro sim. Kanon concordou, ainda entristecido por ter sido informado que fora escolhido pelos deuses para a armadura e que a alma seu irmão continuaria junto à constelação de Gêmeos; gostaria de compartilhar essa nova oportunidade de redenção com Saga da mesma forma que os irmãos de Sagitário e Leão, mas se ficarem separados foi a imposição dos deuses, acatou com humildade, sentimento que começava a amanhecer na aurora de seu olhar.

O cavaleiro considerado Buda reencarnado ouvia com atenção, mantendo seus olhos fechados. Concentrava-se nas tarefas que eram determinadas para cada dourado e aguardava para saber qual seria sua função nesta nova fase pela qual o Santuário passaria. Apenas ele ainda não havia sido convocado e um cavaleiro de bronze também permanecia ainda sem mestre que o treinasse.

– Shaka, poderia nos auxiliar com o cavaleiro de Andrômeda? – A resposta positiva veio com um menear da cabeça, desconfiava que ficaria com o que pensava ser o mais fraco de todos. A escolha da deusa parecia utilizar como base signo de Virgem, ao qual os dois cavaleiros pertenciam, além de o dourado ter sido o primeiro cavaleiro de sua época a desenvolver por completo o oitavo sentido em seu treinamento para cavaleiro da sexta casa do zodíaco.

Vou ter que treinar esse moleque raquítico e sentimental. Se não fosse um pedido direto da deusa Athena, por Buda, juro que recusaria. Com esse pensamento, lançou um olhar procurando as íris de esmeralda, e o pequeno quase pulou da cadeira.

Sentia o cosmo de Virgem a procurá-lo de uma forma quase hostil. Lembrava dos eventos ocorridos Guidecca, quando o deus do submundo o possuíra, a ameaça eminente do Grande Eclipse, do tridente de Pandora sendo atirado em direção virginiano mais velho, o sangue quente da mão de Athena a queimar a sua, libertando-o. Parecia que todas as memórias guardadas lhe passavam pela mente angustiada na velocidade da luz. Seu cosmo agitava-se e foi a vez de Ikki segurar-lhe pelo pulso, transmitindo-lhe segurança. Afirmava, em voz baixa, ao seu ouvido.

– Se te maltratar, ele vai conhecer Buda pessoalmente. – Ao que o menor sorriu, tentando acalmar-se. Aquele cavaleiro havia matado seu irmão mais velho na batalha das doze casas e, enquanto estava hospedando Hades em seu corpo contra sua vontade, Shaka tentou matá-lo no inferno, ignorando o pedido de Athena para que interrompesse seu golpe. Era detentor de grande poder, sabedoria e conhecimento, admirado e respeitado por seus companheiros, conhecido por não demonstrar piedade nenhuma por inimigos que ele julgasse como mais fracos. Inclusive atentou contra Hades contra as ordens de Athena, que feriu a própria mão de forma a evitar que o deus dos mortos o ferisse em um contra-golpe.

Os dois virginianos possuíam um histórico de lutas que fazia com que uma relação mais amistosa ente eles precisasse ser construída aos poucos e com muito cuidado.

Se Shun não seguisse o treinamento à risca, nem Ikki poderia defendê-lo de Shaka.

Com estas determinações, a deusa pediu que os dourados sentassem novamente e aproveitassem aqueles poucos momentos para confraternização.

Seiya não saía de perto de Seika, parecia uma criança novamente, fazendo tanta graça que Shaina e Marin não conseguiam parar de sorrir. Shyriu e Shunrei conversavam, felizes por voltar para China, sentiam-se como dois adolescentes de volta ao lar, e com o Mestre Ancião rejuvenescido, seria melhor que em qualquer ocasião.

Não parecia haver inimigos a vencer, nem ameaças a superar. O imprescindível era suplantar as dificuldades e querelas pessoais com o objetivo de aprimorarem-se como cavaleiros de Athena, os cavaleiros da justiça e da esperança.

 **[1] Por minha fidelidade a ti, me permita esta honra!**

 **(Continua...)**


	5. Avisos e links

Olá!

Estou aprendendo a postar aqui... Por isso, deixo link para as outras fics,

inclusive a continuação completa de "No limite da espera - 1ª temporada".

Nestes links também estão as capas das fics, pois aqui no a capa precisa estar no formato 3x4 orientação 'retrato' e minhas capas são no formato 'paisagem'.

/historia/no-limite-da-espera-1a-temporada-5785039

/historia/no-limite-da-espera-2a-temporada-6074433

/historia/reflexoes-da-alma-6598774 (espécie de sequencia de 'No limite da espera', mas que pode ser lida individualmente)

/historia/alma-liberta-oneshot-7498896

/historia/chuva-de-novembro-oneshot-7621770

/historia/only-time-oneshot-8038093

/historia/fragmentos-de-cosmo-8285942 (postagem semanal no Spirit Fanfics)


End file.
